1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark plug cover, and more particularly, to a spark plug cover intended to withstand elevated temperatures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some automobiles, particularly heavy duty trucks, light-weight trucks, and utility vehicles, operate generally at lower ground speeds with higher engine rpm's because of pulling heavy loads or climbing steep grades. As a result, the engines of such vehicles tend to have higher heat at the exhaust manifold and spark plug locations. The higher heat tends to destroy the spark plug cover at the ignition lead.
Furthermore, as engine compartments are made progressively smaller, and the flow of air around the engine decreases, the heat buildup within the engine compartment continues to increase.
As the spark plug cover deteriorates, the insulating properties of the spark plug cover also deteriorate. Upon deterioration of the cover material, the voltage applied to the spark plug is no longer able to be contained within the ignition wire, or cover. As a result, the voltage will follow the path of least resistance to ground. When the unconfined voltage does not pass through the spark plug, the engine will misfire on that cylinder, resulting in decreased engine performance.